My Last Love
by Lian-Dana
Summary: Qué puedo decir?. Los pensamientos y sentimientos de James y Sirius, frente a lo que inevitablemente sienten él uno por el otro. Sin embrago no es amor o sí? SLASH


**M y l a s t  l o v e**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

**Tipo**: Historia corta

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para Hakkai, me incito a escribir un J/S, xq este fic no tenía bandera para ver la luz.

**Advertencia: **este fic contiene slash., así que homofóbico no encontrarás nada para ti. Si quieres seguir leyendo es bajo tu propio riesgo. Luego no acepto reclamos de que perjudique tu salud emocional o te pervertí.  Advertidos están! n_ñ

**E-mail: **lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx / umi_dana@hotmail.com 

**_My_****_ last love_**

_"- El Sr. Potter tiene suerte de contar con su lealtad… La pregunta es: ¿El Sr. Potter le tiene la misma lealtad?... Lealtades divididas, Sr. Black es la respuesta…"_

En un principio pensé que era una confusión de adolescente, algo estúpido, después pensé que era un juego en el cual nosotros éramos los protagonistas, posteriormente pensé que sería una loca aventura de jóvenes, actualmente pienso en que todo ese tiempo estuve equivocado, ¡No equivocado, no!, simplemente ciego ante lo que ocurría, ahora estoy completamente seguro que esto es mi vida y por él soy capaz de morir mil veces.

*

Fue algo tortuoso y dulce a la vez, tenerlo cerca y a la vez lejos, poder tocarlo y quemarme cada vez que lo hacía, sonreírle a un amigo y sonreírle a la vez a un amante imposible. Un día soñé con sus labios, con su tersa piel, con sus ojos índigo sobre mi cuerpo, con acariciar su cabello negro, soñé con él… Y el sueño vino a mí…

*

Tuve miedo cuando mis fantasías se salían de control, cuando me sorprendía a mi mismo viendo sus labios, deseando probarlos, deseando expresar todo mi maldito amor… ¿Amor?, no, en ese entonces no era amor, era un sentimiento confuso entre la atracción, pasión, deseo y amistad. Sí, un sentimiento absolutamente confuso e inentendible, pero al fin y al cabo un sentimiento por mi mejor amigo.

*

Estuve tentado en más de una ocasión a cerrar la puerta con un encantamiento cuando nos quedábamos solos, a tirarmele encima y besarlo con locura. ¿Por qué no me asustaban mis pensamientos?, porque aprendí a no luchar contra ellos, contra mis sentimientos, no vale la pena luchar contra algo que no puedes entender sin romperte la cabeza en el intento. Y yo sabía muy bien que lo que sentía por aquel que consideraba mi amigo iba mucho más allá de lo fraternal. Sin embargo no era amor.

*

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que nuestros labios tuvieron contacto, fue algo… ¿Cómo explicarlo?, fue algo totalmente diferente… mágico. Sí sé, que suena a ironía pero haci fue; sentí su calor, su aroma, su energía y su magia, lo sentía a él. En una palabra: su esencia. Sin embargo también sentí su miedo, su angustia, sus temores… James dudaba y yo con él…

*

Sus labios… siempre pensé que sus labios sabrían a chocolate, igual que los de Moony, y estuve equivocado, su sabor era una mezcla de menta y vainilla. Agridulces… El sabor se fundió con mi boca y después de ese beso, exigía otro, otro y otro. Una droga para mis sentidos, una fina tortura, que me recordaba lo que hacíamos a cada momento. Agridulce… 

*

Aceptó que fui posesivo, aceptó que fui egoísta, aceptó que fui ególatra, acepto que fui cruel, acepto que fui sobreprotector, acepto que fui celoso, aceptó que fui estúpidamente idiota, aceptó que fui ciego, aceptó que fui impaciente… Aceptó que lo mate… Aceptó que fui un asesino desalmado…

*

Cuando mis labios tocaron sus labios, y el beso se rompió agache la cabeza, encontrando de pronto una fascinación por el piso. En ese momento el peso de la educación, las costumbres, la moral, las estúpidas reglas… todo eso cayó sobre mí, dándome cuenta de mis actos. ¿Acaso importaba?. Definitivamente nada de eso importaba, en ese momento sólo importaba Sirius Black, en ese momento y en todos los demás.

*

Miré con indiferencia a Lily, aquella joven que era nuestra amiga. ¿Por qué era nuestra amiga?. Simple… una niña frágil que necesitaba quien la protegiera, aunque eso era lo que menos necesitaba, una vez James dijo que era un ángel y yo estuve de acuerdo… Ese día me enteré del secreto que guardaba su corazón, y definitivamente ya no pensé que fuera un ángel, pero si una amiga. ¡Malditos sentimientos humanos!

*

La vida tenía que ser más sencilla en teoría… Lily solía decir que nosotros mismos nos complicábamos la vida por gusto y capricho, que la vida en sí no era complicada. Quizás tuviera razón, por un tiempo creí esa noble teoría, y comprobé con el tiempo igual que ella, que la vida tenía más secretos que los que estaba dispuesta a revelar.

*

Demasiado tarde comprendí que mi amor por James Potter, sería su muerte. Aceptar un sentimiento como aquel no era fácil y tampoco fue fácil negárselo a él…

*

Lo besé con devoción, cuando él me negó lo que sentía, con ese beso desarme su mentira. Seguí besándolo y yo mismo comprendía que lo amaba, supe que firmaba un contrato con la muerte, y no me importo, seguí besándolo, perdiéndome en su fragancia…

*

Mi garganta estaba seca, apreté los puños con fuerza. James me abrazo por la cintura tratando de consolarme, fue más que suficiente tenerlo cerca y sentir su calor. Como un desesperado busqué sus labios, me hundía en su cuello, mis manos comenzaron a vagar por su cuerpo sin objeción alguna… Las manos de él comenzaban a jugar con los botones de mi camisa. Su largo cuello se inclino a un lado, dejándome saborear cada centímetro… Un leve quejido, me deje embriagar, me perdí en él…

*

No sé como explicarlo, pero sentía todo lo que él sentía, creo que desarrollamos un lazo más allá del físico. Ese día comprendí todo el dolor que guardaba, toda la frustración que sentía, Sirius se sentía miserable, sus padres muertos, y sólo yo me encontraba junto a él. Sus besos y caricias cada vez más atrevidos, yo me deje hacer, no puse resistencia. Si mi cuerpo compensaba de alguna forma su dolor… Me hundí con él, en un mar de sensaciones, pasiones, amores y martirio…

*

Hace tiempo soñé con un par de ojos verdes, no supe el significado del sueño y ni intente comprenderlo. Me importaba James, sólo él…

*

**Notas de la que se hace llamar autora:**

Bien, este fic es mi primer slash y seguramente no el último. Dejadme explicar la dinámica del fic: es una narración, cómo explicarlo??, Sirius y James están contando su relación a un tercera persona por separado, en el primer párrafo se puede ver lo que pensaba Sirius, en el segundo párrafo lo que pensaba James, y así sucesivamente: Sirius, James, Sirius, James…

Mi afición por esta pareja surgió de los distintos fics que he leído acerca de ella y x platicas con Hakkai, por cierto hago una aclaración a petición de Hakkai- sí, sí, ya sé q no la pediste- cuando James dice que pensaba que los labios de Sirius sabrían a chocolate igual que los de Moony, quise decir que James imaginaba que los labios de los dos sabían a chocolate, no que James ya había besado a Moony.

Pues hasta aquí las notas de la autora, si no esto será más largo que el fic. DEJADME REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
